


One Other Thing

by KazunaRei



Series: A Series of Things [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bold Reizumi is bold, But he'll freak out about this later, Cunnilingus, He could do both really, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Reizumi loves him very much, Sans is best bonefriend xD, Some I guess, TFW you blurt things out, Vaginal Fingering, but it works out in the end, or get off on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/pseuds/KazunaRei
Summary: Pre-emptive strike! Reizumi’s Sudden request! Or what happens when his human speaks his mind without his nerves taking hold first.





	One Other Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh stop me~~. No actually don't I'm having fun doing this. xDD Haha maybe one of these days I'll write something that's not smutty between these two. 
> 
> Well I have been thinking about their first date . . . 
> 
> I should put these stories in order . . . one day . . . maybe soon . . .

There was no warning for it, absolutely no build up towards it whatsoever.

 

“Can you make a pussy?”

He kinda blurted the words out squeaking as they left his mouth but Reizumi was looking at him brows slightly raised a curious expression on his face.

Sans blinked back at him startled and reeling. He had been the middle of dozing off slumped against his human’s side as they sat on the couch but the question jolted him awake and the skeleton couldn’t help but the give the other male a bewildered look the abruptness of what he asked snapping him to full wakeness. It came out of nowhere and it was times like this that Sans wished he knew what went on in his human’s mind. Where did such a question come from when Reizumi was in the middle of playing a game fighting a boss?

A boss he had been invested in. Reizumi was muttering the whole time during the fight; making plans for how the turns should go, what the characters needed to do, hoping the boss didn’t do something to derail his strategy or kill anyone, before the skeleton began drifting off. The game wasn’t even paused just sitting there waiting for the next inputs for the characters to continue the fight but the dark-haired male’s attention was on the monster.

Sans stared bemused. Reizumi stared back red slowly spreading over his face brown eyes quivering until he looked forward stammering, “Sorry I’m sorry just ig-ignore what I just said.”

“no no, i’m not offended or anything, just surprised. you usually give me a day or two to notice you want something.” Reizumi grumbled under his breath growing redder making Sans grin. “you’re certainly getting bold with these requests huh? heh wanna give me a break and take me for once?” A dazed look came over his face eyes clouding over, Reizumi sucked his bottom lip in his mouth chewing gently.

“Um well not that, really I was thinking I’d eat you out.” He murmured shooting a heated gaze at the skeleton. A shiver went down his spine magic flooding his cheekbones turning them blue.

“uh heh that works to.” He was treated to a tiny smile his human’s eyes brightening. The controller in his hands was placed to the side a hand sliding under his jaw tilting his skull so a sweet kiss was placed on his teeth. Love and excitement rolled off Reizumi’s soul making his pulse in response warmth filling his bones at the feeling.

“what about your fight?” The words came out breathless and he was only a bit embarrassed over the fact that his magic was stirring flowing down south to his pelvis.

“Doesn’t matter,” His eyes were already darkened with arousal both hands cupped his cheeks stoking the bone. Sans melted into the touch. “I messed it up anyway, missed a step in the set up.” He muttered idly shifting closer to the skeleton.

“alright then.” The monster curled an arm around the human’s waist. They promptly fell into a shortcut.

* * *

 

Reizumi stared blinking slowly. Sans had to fight the urge to close his femurs covering the shimmering blue mound nestled between them. “uh something wrong?” It’s been a full minute since the magic formed in his pelvis and the dark-haired male sat frozen peering down at him in faint wonder.

“Mm no just admiring, magic is amazing.” Reizumi murmured finally reaching out a finger slipping between his lips rubbing slowly. Sans’ breath hitched and he shuddered. The human made a soft curious noise as his magic began dripping pussy growing slicker under the ministrations. Reizumi’s finger glided over the moist pseudo flesh dipping close to his clenching entrance, just brushing under his swelling clit, the skeleton's breathing grew heavy as he panted trembling from the almost absent-minded movements, the sound of his wetness filling the room making him flush further.

A intentional circle around his throbbing button made him gasp body spasming. There was a surge of heat from the other’s soul, an answering cadence from his own, his pussy grew wetter. Reizumi drew back finger ghosting his clit, his hips bucked in attempt to follow, colored dark blue. He brought the coated digit to his mouth licking the juices away tongue curling around it sucking and sighed eyes fluttering. “You’re so sweet Sans.” Reizumi's voice was reverent and soft pupils blown wide gazing down.

Desire radited off his being reflected on his face. The dark-haired human bent forward cupping his shaking femurs blowing on his soaked quivering lips. Sans couldn’t keep from whining squirming in place. Reizumi chuckled peering up eyes half-lidded, “Itadakimasu~.” His tongue lolled out licking a languid stripe over him. Sans moaned voice pitching into a low keen as his clit was flicked before the human dipped his head once more lapping again upward.

His phalanges immediately tangled into the inky locks tugging hearing the groan Reizumi uttered the sound vibrating against his quaking magic. The pleasure sent him reeling mind going blank. It was so hot, Reizumi’s warm warm tongue caressing between his lips with almost lazy strokes, his hands squeezing his femurs rubbing the bone with a thumb, it felt like he was melting. His magic definitely melting dripping into the human’s mouth as he licked. “aaah~.”

“Mm~.” The other male hummed shifting tilting his hips sucking gently the noise echoed in the air reverberating in his skull. Sans writhed crying out feeling those soft lips close around his clit suckling tongue just grazing the beaded flesh between them, magic rushed pooling further south, Reizumi quickly lapped it up moaning. “Fuck you’re so good.” He mouthed against his sopping slit breathing the words fervently between sweeps. Sans felt a spike of pleaseness mewling in appreciation, hearing the affection from the human was always a rare treat.

Reizumi was giving off pulses of love once more all but nuzzling his folds with kisses and brushes of his tongue pressing under the little bud with each pass. The skeleton whimpered twisting under the hold, he could barely move with the other male’s hands keeping his lower body still as he took his time tasting him. His magic was winding tighter and tighter buzzing in his bones racking him with pleasure, he needed to come soon.

Sans gave the black hair in his grip a sharp pull. Reizumi hissed and nipped at his clit. Sans very briefly saw stars arching eyelights rolling. “shit! haa ya killin nnn me ah~!” The human simply laughed trailing down prodding his entrance until his walls yielded squeezing around the appendage the moment it was within. Sans’ whole form shuddered gasping desperately feeling the tongue sink deeper into his magic then draw back curling against his fluttering walls. “fuu aahn Reii~ hnnng!”

Reizumi purred pressing closer tongue furling, Sans spent a second wondering how the human was breathing with his face flush in his pussy, but lost the thought as said tongue rubbed firmly over a spot sending his mind whirling and him choking on moans. Reizumi made a pleased sound his hold on the skeleton’s femurs growing firmer thrusting. Sans groaned eyesockets falling shut bliss running through his body.

All he could do was twist under the onslaught tugging at the dark hair in his hands ineffectively unable to move or get the human to speed up. He whined hoping faintly the noise would make the other male do more, Reizumi always loved hearing Sans in the throes of pleasure. It seemed to spur him on to bring the monster to completion relishing the euphonic sounds. “haa haa plea-! ah!”

“Mmm~.” He hummed withdrawing leaving his constricting insides licking his lips. Before Sans could protest two fingers pushed into his magic finding that soft spot with ease that had him keening voice rising into a cry as they pumped against it. His mouth met his clit once more sucking tongue circling.

Sans’ vision whited out. He wailed body shaking gushing around the fingers buried in him whimpering as they were replaced by the human’s tongue again lapping up the come as it flooded out.

“ah haa! mm hnng~ fu-!” His body jolted at a pinch on his oversensitive nub whining. “wa- shit!” He gasped bucking against Reizumi’s digits as they slid back home his walls clasping around them. Reizumi grinned eyes bright watching another spray of fluids spill over his thrusting fingers Sans' breath hitching with moans the lights of his eyes rolling.

“Fucking hell,” The dark-hair male breathed shivering in place face clouded in lust. “You look amazing like this Sans.” The awe in his voice had the skeleton’s soul pulse with raw affection. He nuzzled his femur peppering the bone with kisses catching the splashes of magic on his tongue from his moving fingers they drove in and out with wet squelches. Sans panted harshly writhing at the overstimulation clawing at the blanket. His human’s other hand finally loosened its grip letting him rock fully on the appendages caressing the fluttering insides chasing his release. He was already close to coming again. Reizumi straighten up before hovering over his face expression riveted brown eyes glowing lips and lower jaw stained blue.

His thumb found his clit rubbing fingers curling and Sans trembled voice ascending to breathless cries. “ah ah ah-!” His body arched he shuddered from the top of his skull down to his curling tarsals uttering a short scream. Reizumi shuddered over him shaking just as much as him gasping softly free hand cupping his head drawing him into a kiss swallowing the rest of his cries fingers slowing to a pause as his walls pulsated around them riding the orgasm out. The kiss was unhurried almost lazy their tongues twining together magic lingering in Reizumi’s mouth popping sweetly between them. They pulled back Sans falling limp on the bed twitching as the other male’s fingers left his magic with a slick noise and were immediately sucked into the human’s mouth licking away the essence coating them moaning.

As always the skeleton was drawn into a cuddle Reizumi purring happily radiating love, once his fingers were clean. “Thank you, you okay?”

“yea ‘m fine.” He sighed leaning into the embrace.

“Um sorry if I did too much,” The dark-brunent ducked his head cheeks inflamed. “I kinda of uh lost myself.”

Sans chuckled still breathless patting his back. “no more than usual sweetheart.” He could feel the pout pressed on the side of his skull. “what brought that on though?”

“Oh uuh I just wanted to try it.” Reizumi squirmed in place voice tinged with embarrassment.

“spur of the moment huh?”

“Sure let’s go with that.”

Sans huffed a laugh. “you’re something else Reizumi.” Keeping him on his toes in the best way, he thought fond.

“Ehehe.” His human giggled quietly kissing his cheekbone eyes soft and murmured. “Gochisousama.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo~ how I'd do~? Writing smut is hard. But I liked how this came out. XD I'll just ever so slowly keep this up I guess~.


End file.
